Pneumatic tires, which are provided in the tread center region with a wide circumferential groove to improve wet performance and so called air-column-resonance noise, are disclosed in the laid-open Japanese patent applications JP-A-6-143932, JP-A-6-143937, JP-A-6-191227 and JP-A-7-101205 for example.
In such tires, however, when the steering wheel is turned during high speed running by a small angle of less than 10 degrees for example, the steering stability tends to be not good. Especially steering response is apt to be light although a steady response is preferred.